Total Drama Jurassic
by Omega108
Summary: Zero, the new cast member to the new season of Total Drama, is dropped off onto a mysterious island of Isla Sorna. While there he comes to a discovery, that dinosaurs are alive on this island. Now Zero, with his blade Ryu has to protect his friends from raptors, Tyrannosaurus rex, and a Spinosaurus out for his blood. Can he do it? Find out! OC/small harem like eight.
1. The Deal

**AN:Hey everybody! It's me! Omega108! Some of you don't know me. The others might. I'm starting my first Total drama story by starting with TOTAL...DRAMA...JURASSIC! I know, it's close to ImpossiblyAwesomewriters. He actually gave his permission to do this. Don't believe me, ask him. It's kinda like his, but more different and with my OC's. I hope people enjoy it. I know I will. Now onto it then.**

* * *

**Me (Kalikedeshi) again. I'm also Beta-reader of this story too.**

* * *

**(Unknown)**

In a rainforest, all was quiet. Until the bushes started moving. Out of the bushes comes a man. He was running through the forest, jumping over tree stumps. He had a black vest, a belt, black pants and boots, gloves, and a machete on his belt. He was also equipped with an Avtomat Kalashnikov, firing it behind him. As he ran, bushes would remove as he ran away from whatever it was. He kept running until his foot tripped over a tree stump, falling face first into the dirt. He quickly pushed himself back up, he soon heard the bushes behind him move, causing him to stand up and raise his rifle in alert. He was sweating like crazy, he looked around as the bushes moved. He fired off some rounds into the tree line. As he did that the rustling stopped instantly.

"Come on you bastards! Come at me!" The man yelled, firing more rounds into the tree line. He looked around as the forest stood still. He smirked in victory and was about to turn around when he heard more rustling. He looked behind himself to see the bushes move, out of the bushes came a big shadow. About the size of a man, looking at him. The man stared at the shadow before aiming his rifle at it.

"Come at me you bastard!" The man challenged, he put his finger on the trigger.

**CLICK**

The man eyes widened in shock. He pulled the trigger again but it just clicked. He realized that his gun was empty and it realized too as it looked at the man before it pounced on the man. The man's scream of pain and agony echoed across the forest, before being silenced by a even louder snap. And all was still.

**(New York)**

A camera turned on, showing it to be in some room, it had jackets, mirrors, and boxes in the corner. Soon a door opened and in came a man, he was around seventeen years old, had blue eyes, and a silver hair. In his hand was a sheath of a katana. He looked at the camera and waved.

"Hey, um I really don't know what to say. But I guess I'll start with my name. My name is Zero Omega, don't know why I'm telling this to a camera. Guess for media or some shit. Or shit that was on camera! Um, anyways the reason for my journey to the new season of Total Drama was.. Well I was bored. I really had nothing else to do. So I signed up, and when I mean that I mean some dude with a five'o'clock shadow walked up to me and said I'm on the new TDS season. So yeah, that shit went down. It sounds cool though, I get to meet the original cast, I get to have fun, and I might get a girlfriend, who knows." The boy Zero said, he then looked at his sword.

"Oh! I almost forgot, this is my sword, Ryu." Zero said, picking up the sheath and putting infront of the camera. He put back around his waist.

"Man, I have no idea what to talk about. Well I guess I'll start off with intro again. My name is Zero Omega, I'm seventeen, I like food, fighting, swords, guns, hanging out with my friends... If I had some right now, anyways my dislikes are rascist, rapist, assholes, etc. My hobbies are training, sword fighting, reading, smok-I mean walking. Sure, thats it. And that's pretty much it." Zero said, as he finished. He heard outside, the sound of an engine of a helicopter coming his way.

"Well, thats my cue. I can't wait! Maybe this will be fun, who knows." Zero said, he stood up, picking up his things and opening the door. He closed the door, the camera turning off.

**(InGen)**

Chris McLain, host of the series of the popular series, Total Drama, was now walking through InGen corps, finding the owner of the place. Well technically he was in the elevator, heading to the owners office.

The elevator dinged as the door opened. He walked into a very nice decorated room, a desk was at the end, sitting in it was an old man, he had dusty white hair, white shirt, brown pants, and glasses. The man was reading some paper when he heard the elevator open and looked up to see Chris and smiled. He stood up and walked over to Chris.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Chris McLain, host of the popular series, Total Drama. You may have heard of me?" Chris asked, the man nodded no.

"No, I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself. My name Is John Hammond, recently reestablished President of InGen. I hear you want to rent one of my islands, is that correct?" Hammond asked, Chris nodded yes.

"You got that right. It's for my new season." Chris said, Hammond sighed.

"Well I'm sorry, but there is no money on this entire planet that will make m-" Chris pulled out a metal briefcase, he opened it to show tens of thousands of dollars. It stopped Hammond in mid-sentence as he stared at the money.

"Will this cover it?" Chris asked.

"Hmm... yes, yes it will. Alright, you can rent the eastern coast of the island. But stay on the beach. And I warn you, don't make any loud noises. Sign these." Hammond said, giving him the paper. Chris signed it, he gave it back to Hammond who took it.

"I guessing you'll be having a yacht party or something?" Hammond asked.

"Nope, I'll be filming the next season of Total Drama."Chris said.

"Oh really, interesting. Say, I was wondering. How are you going to deal with the dinosaurs?" Hammond asked, Chris wasn't paying attention for a moment as he had his phone out.

"Huh, what you say?" Chris asked, Hammond was about to ask again but he looked at the money and smiled. He silenced himself, his smile looking a bit mischievously.

"Oh nothing. Just an old man talking to himself. Enjoy the island, Isla Sorna is the safest island you could pick." Hammond said.

"Thanks." Chris said, he walked towards the elevator. He then heard ringing and reached into his pocket, he took out his phone. The caller ID said 'Chef'. He answered it and put the phone to his ear.

"Yo Chef, I got the place...Yeah I know, did you get the kids onto the Yacht?...Great, by the way. Where's our new contestant?...He'll be there after we arrive. What's his name?...Really? Whatever, just get the kids ready for our new season." Chris said, hanging up the phone. Hammond smiled, he was about to walk out when his phone ringed. He picked it up and saw the caller ID and smiled, he answered.

"Hello, how is it there?...I know, I know. By the way, some idiot is going to the island to host a TV show...No, don't kill him. Him and some kids will be on the shoreline. They won't be any problem. But if you see them there, you have my permission to shoot...Did you get the infant?...I don't care if they are protecting, I'm not paying you to slack off!...Alright, get the male and the infant, Adios." Hammond said, hanging the phone.

* * *

**And done! I know, pretty close to ImpossiblyAwesomewriters. But I had nothing else to do. Who was that person Hammond was talking too? When will Zero meet the cast? I don't, but find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...JURASSIC! Also, people like I said this will be different then TheImpossiblyAwesomewriters story TDJP because some people will not be in it. Some will be though.**

**Also this is the pairing: OwenxIzzy, **

**OC(Zero)/Anne maria/Courtney/Gwen/Bridgette/Heather/Lindsay/Dawn/ and Zoey (Don't care what anyone says.)**

**There will be blood, from dinosaur and human alike. And some funny moments, I can do it. Also the pairing, I don't want any flamers dissing me on this. So I can make the pairing if I want. Anyways, have a nice day. Don't forget to review, PM me for some ideas. ETC. Omega108 out!**


	2. Meeting the new cast member

**Hey, everybody it's me. I hope you enjoyed last chapter. And heres the next one. So, enjoy and until next time. Onto it then!**

* * *

**Chapter two: Meeting the New Cast Member.**

**(Isla Sorna)**

Chris stepped off the boat, the sand ground beneath his sneakers. The breeze blew through his hair. Behind him, four men exited. One of them was Chef, Chris partner and chef, he wore chef's cloth. Two of the workers were in their mid twenties, and the last was in his mid-thirties and he was carrying a large camera on his back..

"Alright crew, we've only got half an hour before the contestants show up. We better hurry if we're going to get everything set up in time." Chris said, he turned to the guy with the camera. "Bob, get the rest of the cameras off the boat and start putting them up near the beach and jungle. But make sure they're out of sight."

The man Bob nodded and headed back to the boat. Chef walked up to Chris.

"What am I supposed to do? Stand around and look pretty?" Chef asked.

"You can try and fail but no. I need you to set up the cabins. Nothing too fancy or nice. I'm thinking we should go with the survival concept. Fans love that type of show. Nothing much, just two medium-sized lean-tos with whatever sticks and maybe logs you can find. The campers can do build themselves their own tent. As for you two." Chris said, turning to the two young men. "You going to help out too. Steve, you take one of Bob's cameras and get ready to film my opening monologue. Nigel, you check out the beach for anything that might help with the show, or anything that might be dangerous to the contestants." Chris said, Steve nodded and walked off to get a camera, while Nigel walked off. Steve came back with a camera and stuck it firmly to the ground. He then screwed a camera on, pressed the activation button, and leaned down.

"Alright Chris, we're good." Steve said. "Shooting starts in, three...two...one..."

The camera turned on and Chris flashed it a grin. The host composed himself before speaking.

"Welcome to Total Drama folks. The show where you know drama is going to get dramafied! If you don't know what that means, then look it up. This year we're on a deserted island, and it's gonna be tougher than ever before. Yeah,  
Wawanakwa wasn't working out for us in Season Five. Anyhow, the campers, are going to be showing up in a few minutes, so let's wrap up the introductions for now and get right into action." Chris said, the camera turned off and he looked at Steve. "So how was that?"

"Pretty good I guess." Steve replied. "Do you want to retake?"

"No time for that now. I see the boat is almost here. It's less than a mile offshore." Chef said, pointing at the huge boat that approached. Within a few moments, the large yacht docked at the small wooden dock extending out from  
the beach. Soon an impossibly thin teen wearing a sweater vest.

"Noah, how's it going for you?"Chris asked.

"Great, I couldn't be any happier." Noah said sarcastically.

"Great, move along." Chris said, Noah past him as an african girl came down, she had a bright sunny shirt with jeans, a bug bust, and bottom, and black hair in a pony tail.

"Leshawna! How's it going girl?!" Chris asked, the girl smirked.

"It's going good! Now watch out because Leshawna is here everyone!" Leshawna said, Noah rolled his eyes. Behind her came three more people. One was a gothic girl with a skirt and vest like shirt. Another was a girl with long blonde hair, blue sweater, and white pants. She carried a surfboard at her side. The last was a girl, with tan skin, brown short hair, a grey top, and green pants too her knee.

"And if it isn't three of our original campers. The goth Gwen, the surfer chick Bridgette, and The Type A Courtney. How are you girls doing?" Chris asked.

"It's not bad to be back on the show. I can be near the beach and surf." Bridgette said.

"And if I win. I'm suing this show." Courtney said, glaring at Chris.

"Good luck with that. How about you Gwen?" Chris asked.

"Awful." Gwen said, looking down.

"Still sad after the break-up Gwen?" Leshawna asked.

"How can I not be." Gwen said, a few weeks ago. Duncan broke up with her for good. Not even going back to Courtney. Courtney and the others were there for her.

"Don't worry Gwen, I'm sure you'll find someone." Courtney said.

"I hope I do too." Bridgette said, just a week ago. She found her now ex-boyfriend Geoff in bed with another woman. She immediately broke it off with him and left.

"Yeah right, boys are the worst." Gwen said.

"Agreed, we girls always got each others back." Leshawna said.

"Chicks before dicks." Bridgette said, the four laughed it off as two other contestants walked off. One was a tall smiling Jamaican with a green shirt, white hat thing, shorts, and sandals. Next to him was a punk with a green  
mohawk, shorts, a skull shirt, and a long sleeve underneath.

"DJ, Duncan, how is it going?" Chris asked.

"It's going great! This island is so amazing!" DJ cried.

"Mama would be proud." Duncan said sarcastically, nodding his head sadly. Soon another contestant stepped off. This was a male, with a white shirt, jeans, freckles, and orange spiky hair and a face that would show lies and daciet.

"Scott, how is it going?"

"Great, now all of you better up now because I'm winning." Scott said cocky and Leshawna scoffed.

"Please, you got to compete like everyone else fool!" Leshawna said.

"Yeah! Besides I'm winning!"

Everyone turned to see miss Queen bee herself. Heather with her short black ponytail hair and skirt, looking down at everyone.

"Bring it on." Gwen said, glaring at her.

"Sorry Heather, but your going to have to compete like everyone else." Chris said, he looked to see if anyone was coming down until he felt someone grab his shoulder and turned to see a girl with pale skin, light blonde hair, a  
green sweater, skirt, and a calm expression in her face as Chris jumped.

"Holy sh-I mean, it's Dawn. How's it going?"

"Chris, I can see you still have that ugly aura on you. You should get that checked."

"Yeah, haha funny. Moving on. If it isn't multi personality Mike and his or should I say was his girlfriend Zoey." Chris said, looking at the two campers. One was a male with spiky hair, green shirt, and brown pants. The other was a  
female, with a red shirt, brown jeans, and red hair in twin ponytails. The reason Zoey broke up with Mike is after the season, she found Mike with another girl. She thought it was Mal but it turned out this chick was a long time friend of Mike and they became a secret relationship. And Zoey ended their relationship.

"It's okay. I'm glad to see everyone again." Zoey said, smiling at her girl companions. Mike head over to the guys as two more contestants walked down. One was a african jock with a blue jersey and shorts. The other was a small geek with glasses, and a red sweater.

"If it isn't jock Lighting and geek Cameron. How life for ya?"

"Sh Lighting! It's going great. Can't wait for this season!" Lighting exclaimed.

"It's good to see everyone again." Cameron said as they moved along. Soon another male came down. This one was a bit scrawny, he had freckles, glasses, a shirt with a cheese burger on it, brown pants, and orange hair.

"Ah, if it isn't nerd Harold. How you been man?"

"Good, gosh. Now we can be on another island which is way cooler." Harold said walking away. Chris watched as Another two walked down, both females.

The first was an african girl with puffy black hair, pink bra shirt, white pants, eyeliner, and was spraying her hair now. The other was a girl with blonde hair like Bridgette, she had a brown strap around her breast, a skirt, boots, and waved at everyone.

"If it isn't Anne Maria and Lindsay, how are you girls?"

"Fine, but do we have to be on this stinky island?" Anne Maria asked.

"I like it, I get to see my old friends Shawneqa!" Linday said.

"It's Lashawna Lindsay. But it's good to see you girl." Leshawna said, hugging their friend. Lindsay looked at Gwen.

"Ben I'm so sorry for what happen." Lindsay said.

"It's Gwen but close enough. Thanks Lindsay." Gwen said, soon another one contestant came down. He was hispanic, wore a red vest shirt, greyish pants, and a goatee...EVIL! He walked down and glared everyone down.

"Alejandro! What is our favorite villain been?!" Chris asked.

"Oh you know good. Been planning my revenge on everyone that betrayed me and plan to win." Alejandro said.

"Good luck, now move along." Chris said, he looked up to see who was coming. Soon they heard screaming and looked up to see a big guy with a white shirt, shorts, and blonde hair screaming. A girl was on top of him yelling like  
crazy. She had orange spring like hair, green shirt, plant like skirt, and was laughing like crazy. The boy stopped in front of Chris as the girl somersaulted on the ground.

"ALRIGHT! Back for Season six! Yes!" The guy said.

"If it isn't big old Owen and crazy Izzy." Chris said.

"Yeah, Izzy is back! WHOO!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Alright, calm yourself you too. Here comes the slightly Brute Jo!"Chris said, looking at the girl coming down. She had orange hair, grey sweater, and pant.

"How's it going for you Jo?" Chris asked.

"Fine, can't wait to break everyone here." Jo said, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, settle down Joey. Here comes...Ah crap." Chris said as a familiar man came down. He had straight black hair, a camouflage shirt, jeans, and a guitar on his back.

"Hey Trent, how is it going?" Chris asked.

"It's going great. Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't know, Two in the afternoon." Chris said.

"Actually, it's two'o nine to be exact." Trent said, everyone groaned.

"Oh god, this cannot get any worse." Chris said, until a certain talkative female walked down the dock. She was slightly big, with short brown hair in a pony tail, pink sweater, pink skin-tight pants.

"Hi everybody how is it going?" Staci asked.

"Oh hey Staci, how is it going?" Chris asked, not even interested.

"It's going great. Did you know that my great great great great great grandfather made docks because people used to crash into th-"

"Yeah yeah thats great now move along!" Chris said, he then clapped his hands together. "Okay, now that yo-"

"Hey Chris! Why is there only eleven guys and twelve girls?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, and I thought there was supposed to be twenty-two contestants?" Mike asked.

"If you let me finish I will explain. Now, I decided to change it to make this show a bit longer so two more campers. And I have some big news for you guys and girls." Chris said.

"What? Your quiting?" Noah asked.

"HA! You wished, no. You're getting a new contestant!" Chris said, he pulled out a button and pressed it. Confetti was blown from thin air and he took out a birthday blower and blew it.

"Who would join this show?" Courtney asked.

"Okay, first off, it's a he." Chris asked, causing the girls to groaned. "And second, he volunteered to do it, said he was bored."

"So who is it?" Cameron asked.

"His name is..." Chris pulled out a piece of paper and read through it. "Zeyo Omeega."Chris said, all the campers gave him the 'WTF' look. Chef took the paper and read through it.

"It's Zero Omega you idiot." Chef said.

"What kind of name is Zero? Sounds stupid." Lighting said.

"This is coming from the guy named Lighting." Gwen retorted. They were all about to continue when they heard an engine. They looked to the ocean to see a helicopter heading towards them. It was soon upon them, the rotors blowing the wind back. Chris yelled over the engine.

"Introducing! Zero Omega!" Chris said, pointing at the chopper. The side door opened...and out came a teen flying to the ground. A foot was out of the door, it kicked some bags out and a long thing that hit the teens head. It retracted back and the door closed, the helicopter took off and left in a huge hurry. The boy picked himself up, waving his fist at the helicopter.

"ASSHOLE! I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HIT THE FUCKING EAGLE!" The teen yelled, he picked himself up and grabbed hold of the bag. He turned around and everyone got a good look of him, some of the girls blushed.

The boy looked to be seventeen, he had no baby fat on his face, a pretty big build, not overly buff but just right. His choice on clothing was a black shirt with the Greek symbol Omega on it, he wore a red biker jacket, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, a red cap over his head, some of the girls couldn't help but blush and drool at how handsome he was. He made Alejandro and Justin look like a kitty pool handsome. He had crystal blue eyes, and the girls notice the scar running across his right cheek and on the side of his right eye, but that only made him hotter. Until they realized that his hair was silver white. It shined in the sun that made some of the girls drool.

"Damn~~~~~" Most of the girls thought. The boy cleared his throat, they notice he had a sheath he was holding of a katana, a very big katana.

"Uh, hey how's it going. Name's Zero, how's your day been?" Zero asked, waving at them, Chris walked up to him.

"Zero, how is it going? How does it feel that your on reality TV now?" Chris asked, Zero shrugged.

"It's okay, just got thrown out of a helicopter though. Even though it was the pilots fault!"Zero yelled to the sky

"Yeah okay. Zero, why don't you introduce yourself to the cast. But you better hurry up with it." Chris said.

"What, why?"Zero asked.

"Because this is an hour-hour show, and we don't have time for it. Now hurry up."Chris said, making a shooeing gesture.

"Asshole...Sure, like to know you guys more." Zero said, he walked up to the first person, who was Leshawna.

"Sup player, name's Lehawna." Leshawna said, holding out her hand. Zero took it.

"Nice to meet you Leshawna, name's Zero, at your service." Zero said, tipping his cap to her.

"Well aren't you mister polite." Leshawna said.

"Well it's rude to disrespect a woman." Zero said.

"My great great great great great great grandma taught respect to others. Other wise they would all be mean to each other." Staci commented.

"That doesn't make sense. Also, unless it's her. Anyone got muzzle too?" Zero asked.

"I can see me and you getting along just fine." Leshawna said, Zero smiled and walked towards Courtney.

"Hey there, nice to meet you, name's Zero beautiful." Zero said, smiling at Courtney.

"Nice to meet you Zero, my name is Courtney."

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." Zero said, winking at her. Courtney blushed a bit, she realized how tall he was. He was actually a head taller than her.

"T-Thanks."

"No prob." Zero said, he then turned to Gwen who had her head down.

"Hey, why the long face?" Zero asked.

"Why do you care?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think a beautiful girl like you should have a sad face. Name's Zero by the way." Zero said, holding out his hand, Gwen blushed a bit but took it. She was shocked when Zero kissed her palm.

"M-My names is uh..Gwen."Gwen said, Zero smiled.

"Nice to meet you Gwen."Zero said, nodding at her. He looked to see DJ.

"Hey big guy." Zero said, holding up his hand in the air. DJ high-fived it.

"Sup dude, name's DJ, mama named me it."DJ said.

"Well you mama sounds like a nice person." Zero said, smiling.

"Thanks man."

"No problem DJ, it's good to have a nice mom. I know what it...sorta feels like." Zero muttered the last part and smiled at DJ. He tipped his hat to DJ and walked over to see Duncan himself.

"So what? I'm suppose to be intimidated by you?" Duncan asked.

"Nope, just want to have fun, eat, fight, and prank people, dunno. Some shit, I guess." Zero said, smiling. Duncan smiled and held out his hand.

"We're going to get along just fine."

"I hope so." Zero said, he then walked over to Lindsay who started blushing.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Name's Zero cute stuff." Zero said.

"I'm Lindsay, nice to meet you Zebo." Lindsay said.

"Um, it's Zero." Zero said, he smiled though.

"Oh I'm sorry."Lindsay said, Zero smiled.

"It's okay, close enough."Zero said, he tipped his hat to her, causing her to blush. Why she did he'll have no idea. He turned to see the next person. He walked over to Zoey.

"Hey, name's Zero." Zero said.

"Zoey." Zoey said, Zero took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush and for some reason. Gwen, Bridgette, and Courtney felt a something in their stomach when Zero did that. Were they...Jealous? No, they couldn't be. Why would they be if Zoey was close to the hot, sexy sil-Wait what? Anyways, they brushed it away, it was probably nothing. Or was it?

"A wonderful name." Zero said,

"T-Thank you."Zoey stuttered a bit.

"No prob."Zero said, he was about to walk away when he felt a presence behind him and turned to see Dawn.

"Uh, hi. Name's Zero."

"Hi, I am Dawn. You have a strange aura, a mix of power, anger, funny, an-"

"Man you are really beautiful." Zero said bluntly. Everyone was shocked that he said that, Dawn the most who blushed a bit.

"T-Thanks, no one ever called me beautiful." Dawn said.

"Really, because I think their blind not to think that. Sorry, sometimes I'm really blunt about things." Zero said, he smiled at her, she returned it. Zero looked and walked over to Lighting.

"Sup, name's Zero."

"Names Lighting! Can't touch these, Sh-bam Lighting!"

"...I'm going to walk away now. Please don't talk to me ever again." Zero said, walking over to...Oh shit it's Trent.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zero asked.

"Do you know what time it is?" Trent asked, Zero looked down at his wrist. Until he realized he didn't have a watch, then why he checked he'll never know. He looked back at Trent.

"I'm guessing twenty?" Zero said.

"It's Two twenty-nine." Trent said.

"...So what does that mean?" Zero asked.

"Nine is the most important number ever. You cannot disgrace it. It defines our lives. Also, I can't wait for tomorrow when it is Nine o'clock. I'll start saying nine, like this: NINE NINE NINE NINE NINE!"

"...What the fuck is wrong with you motherfucker?! You know what? I'm going to keep walking. Good luck with...whatever you got." Zero said, walking over to another girl, which was Bridgette.

"Hey, hows it going?" Zero said.

"Nice to meet you too Zero, names Bridgette." Bridgette said.

"Nice to meet you, Bridgette." Zero said, he then notice the board. "Cool board."

"Thanks." Bridgette said, blushing a bit.

"You think you could teach me how to surf?" Zero asked.

"Yeah! Totally." Bridgette said, Zero smiled and winked at her.

"Thanks."Zero said, he was about to walk away when he felt wait on his shoulders. He looked up to see a girl with crazy orange hair.

"Uh, hey, can I help you?" Zero asked.

"Nice to meet ya! Name's Izzy!" Izzy said, Zero smiled.

"Nice to meet you Izzy, name's Zero." Zero said, Izzy didn't respond instead she jumped off Zero and into the people. Zero shrugged, he might have seen crazier things...No she beat them. He kept walking until he met Staci.

"Oh hey, it's you."

"Hi, did you know that my great great great great great great grandfather created swords because people would always hit each other with sticks." Staci continued talking, which was annoying Zero so he kept on walking. He looked down to see Cameron.

"Sup little dude." Zero said, holding his hand up. Cameron took it.

"Names Cameron, I really hope you don't give me a wedgey." Cameron said, Zero took out a notebook.

"Scratch out wedgey attack." Zero muttered. Cameron paled a bit but Zero smiled.

"Just kidding. Don't worry." Zero said, Cameron sighed in relief as Zero smiled. He moved on when he met Scott himself.

"Nice to meet." Zero said, Scott smiled and held out his hand. Zero took it.

"Let me be the first to welcome to the show." Scott said, he smiled evilly as he gripped harder, crushing Zero's hand. Who raised his eyebrows.

"Are you trying to hurt me. Because that didn't work." Zero said, who gripped harder, crushing Scott's hand. Some of the contestants could hear bone cracking as Scott tried to pry his hand away. Until Zero let go and Scott fell on his ass.

"Don't dish out what you can't take." Zero said, glaring at Scott before walking away. He stood in front of Heather, who merely scoffed at him.

"What, do you want us to be friends or something?" Heather asked, Zero shrugged, one of his hands resting on the hilt of his katana.

"I don't know, sure." Zero said, until he leaned closer. Heather couldn't stop the blush from creeping on her face. He whispered in her ear.

"But maybe we can be something more." Zero said, leaning away from her. Heather face was now redder then a tomato. Alejandro scoffed at this.

"Like anyone has time for that." Alejandro said, he looked to see Zero standing in front of him and smiling.

"Sup, name's Zero. So why do you think I wouldn't have time for that?" Zero asked, Alejandro scoffed.

"Because we don't have time for that. This show isn't for romance and fun! It's survival." Alejandro said.

"Doesn't mean we can't have fun. We're not all assholes like you." Zero said, Alejandro scoffed.

"Oh please, Heather is no different from me. In fact in my language, Heather would be known as a Punta. You think they will help you, please their just hold you back and slow you down." Alejandro said, Zero didn't respond. His eyes was covered by the shadow of his cap, Alejandro smiled.

"See, I told you I was ri-"

**SMASH!**

"ARRGH!" Alejandro screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, his hands on his forehead. Everyone saw Zero with his cap off as he glared at Alejandro.

"First off, don't ever call her that again you self-centered prick. Second, don't ever make fun of my friends or I will break every bone in your MOTHERFUCKING body! You got that, fuckface?" Zero asked, glaring down at him. Dawn could've sworn she saw Zero's eyes flash red but she let it past, for now. Alejandro got back up and growled at Zero. He grabbed the front part of Zero's shirt and pulled him closer.

"You little bastard! I'm going to kill y-OOF!" Alejandro gasped as Zero hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. He then wacked the top of Alejandro head with his sword.

"Good luck, some have and a lot failed." Zero said, walking away. He stood next to Jo.

"Hey hows it going?"

"Let's make one thing straight. You cross me, I'll break you." Jo threatened. Zero smiled.

"Jeez, you barely know someone and they want to kill you, thats not a surprise to me. But you can try, but don't underestimate me. I can handle myself." Zero said, he walked away and stood next to Owen.

"Hey, names Ze-" Zero was interrupted when Owen reached up and hugged him.

"Aw man, it's cool to meet you! Do you want to be my best friend?" Owen asked.

"Need...air." Zero gasped, Owen widen in surprised.

"I'm sorry." Owen said, Zero put his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"It's alright, and yeah I'll be your friend." Zero said, he then did something that shocked everyone, even Owen most. Zero grabbed Owen, and lifted him up in the air, hugging him. Zero set him back down and smiled.

"Name's Zero." Zero said, but before Owen could respond. Chef walked up to Zero, grabbed him and lifted him up on the air.

"Hey woah! Woah! Hands off!" Zero said, Chef ignored him and grabbed his legs. He flipped him upside down, checking for something. He then sat Zero down and looked at him.

"Okay, what the hell are you biotic? How can a small guy like you, lift a big guy like him?" Chef asked.

"First off, I am quite stronger than I look. Second, I'm not small. And finally, he's not that big." Zero said, Scott scoffed.

"Please, he's a fatass." Scott said, chuckling. Before he could react, a hilt of a sword hit him on the head.

"Bitch, don't insult my friends! Or I'll break every bone in your body, like I said." Zero said, whacking Scott in the head one more time before walking away. Noah looked at the sword, raising his eyebrow at it.

"So what? Is that sword just for show?" Noah asked sarcastically. Zero looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

"No, it's not. In fact it's been with me for a long time. Meet Ryu." Zero said, pulling out the blade. Everyone got a good look of the blade. It was long and curved katana, but what shock everyone was that the blade metal was pure crimson. Zero twirled it a couple of times.

"Woah...what does Rio mean?"Lindsay asked, Cameron cleared his throat.

"It's Ryu Lindsay. And it's short for Ryujin. It's Japanese, for dragon." Cameron said, Scott had to add in his two-bit sense.

"What, so he sword represents a little weak lizard, lame!" Scott said, laughing. Zero looked at him, his sword shined brightly for a second. In a flash, Zero appeared in front of Scott, glaring at him. He took his sword and slashed at Scott, Scott shielded his eyes from any pain he would get.

"Maybe that would teach you a lesson, and insult my kick-ass sword and I will kick your ass...Bitch."

Scott opened his eyes to see that he was fine. He laughed at Zero.

"HA! You missed." Scott said.

"Did I bitch, did I?" Zero asked, before Scott could reply. He heard something rip from under him and turned to see his front pants rip, or shredded. Zero intended to cut his pants, on the pants, it made an insignia or logo of a giant Z like Zorro.

"Took me awhile to perfect that. Now let that be a lesson not to fuck with me. And if you make fun of my friends, well I break everything in your body." Zero said, he looked down and started chuckling. "Didn't know you like My Little Pony**(I have nothing against dudes who like MLP. But for someone like Scott to is funny.)**." Zero said, holding in his laughter as Scott widen in surprise. He looked down to see that his pants down, showing his pink MLP boxers. Everyone started laughing as Scott tried to cover his under wear with a bag. Zero smiled as he sheathed his blade.

"Are you single?"

Zero turned to see Anne maria up in his face. Not that he mind since she was really hot. She smiled at him.

"Uh, I really don't know how to respond. I guess I'll say yes." Zero said, Anne maria smiled and licked her lips.

"Alright, name's Anne Maria hot stuff."Anne maria said.

"A beautiful name too. Nice to meet You Anne, names Zero at your service." Zero said, Anne maria blushed. She stepped away from Zero, kinda feeling sad. She got a feel of his package, it was huge. Duncan walked up to Zero and leaned in his ear.

"Nice dude." Duncan asked.

"Is it weird that I think a bunch of girls here a really cool and really hot?" Zero asked.

"Nope." Duncan said, giving Zero a high-five. Chris stepped up.

"Okay, now that's over. We need to hurry, I already set the teams already. Let's see, first team is: Zero, Izzy, Scott, Anne Maria, Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Zoey, Trent-"

"NO~~~~!"

"NINE!

"GOD DAMMIT!"

"Noah, Harold, and DJ! You guys are Killer wolves!" Chris said,the team grouped up, Anne maria grabbed Zero's arm, cuddling closer to him. Zero just shrugged and high-fived Duncan and Owen. Some of the girls glared at Anne  
maria for being so close to Zero.

"The rest of you which consist of Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, Mike, Cameron, Lighting, Lindsay, Bridgette, Staci, Courtney, Jo, and Dawn! You guys are the screaming Rhinos!" Chris said, the team met up, some were sad that they didn't get to be with a certain silver teen. Chris clapped his hands together, getting their attention.

"Alright teams, we can't waste time, this is an half-hour program after all. Your first challenge is in the woods. Chef has made two lean-tos, one for each team. They're empty now, and that's where the challenge is gonna become more entertaining. You each have to find your own lean-tos, then use whatever you can to build it up as big and awesome as you can. Whoever has the best cabin after an hour wins! And the other team heads to the first camp  
fire ceremony of the season. Also, sabotage is allowed and encouraged. Fans love it."Chris said, he pulled out a bull horn. "Campers, GO!" Chris said, pulling the horn.

**RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!**

Everyone jumped from the terrifying bone-chilling roar that came from the forest. It over lapped the bull horn by a mile. It was the scariest and nothing they ever heard before.

"That roar was several decimals louder than a lion." Cameron said. "Louder than any creature known. It must be a new species!"

"Cameron, I barely know you. And I don't want to say nerd, but what you just said. I have to do it, please forgive."Zero said, he took a deep breath. "NERD~~~~~~~~!"

Zero yelled, after he was done. He looked to the forest, even he admitted it was scary. He gripped his sword, what ever it was he hoped wasn't to big.

He knew Ryu can pretty much cut through flesh like butter, but he knew this was different. He looked around, trying to find the source of the roar. But found nothing, everyone guessed it was gone and calm. Zero took a deep breath  
and relaxed, until he found the situation he was in. Owen was hiding behind his back. Cameron was holding his leg, he really wished a girl was. Until he looked to see that someone was hugging his leg, it was Zoey. He realized that  
some of the girls were hugging him. Zoey his left leg, Gwen his left arm, Anne maria his right, Bridgette his back, Courtney his chest, and Lindsay somehow got on top of him and over his shoulders...how does that work? Dawn was holding his waist, and shocking Heather had her arms around his neck. Zero had one thing in mind: "Do not get a boner! Do not get a boner! Do not ge-AH! Dammit!"

"Girls, as much as I enjoy this. Could you please let me go?" Zero asked, the girls looked at Zero and jumped back, each blushing. Leshawna elbowed Gwen, smiling. While Duncan gave Zero's the thumbs. Owen stood up from behind Zero, and Cameron let go of Zero...Zero could've sworn he smelled piss...Gross.

"Well, whatever it is. It's gone now." Mike said.

"For now. But it will return, I think." Zero said.

"How do you know?" Alejandro asked, Zero pointed a little ways to his left.

"Look, there's a river. It probably came to get a drink. Whatever it was, it will come back. Or not, honestly I'm just guessing here." Zero said.

"Idiot."A lejandro muttered, he then yelped like a girl in surprise when a sword zoomed past him.

"Sorry! I met to aim a little lower!"

"Well whatever, now continue the challenge. Onto it kids!" Chris said.

"Wait you want us to go in the forest?!" Zero asked.

"Uh huh." Chris said.

"Where that roar came from?" Zero asked.

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..You really don't care about our safety do you?" Zero asked.

"Nope, alright campers! GO!" Chris said, soon the campers started running into the forest. Zero grabbed his blade and sheathed, he was then dragged by Anne maria into the forest, some of the girls glaring. Unaware of what could be in there.

* * *

**And done! Yep, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm going with some comedy in here, mostly because I like comedy. It's not going to be all laugh out story. It will have gore, both human but mostly dinosaur. Yeah thats right, dinosaurs going to get killed, mostly velocirapter and sometime others but won't kill them. Zero ain't going down with out a fight Dinos!. You'll all probably wondering where I got the crimson blade idea. Look up Metal Gear Rising Muramasa sword, you get a good look at what Ryu looks like.**

**And I have nothing against nerds for when Zero said nerd! Thought it would be funny, not trying to be mean. Now I understand, the twenty-four. But I had to have more people in it. I hope you understand. Now why the get to know each other was so quick, well they were on the show for an half an hour and being video. SO they didn't get to know each other quickly. Sorry, but don't worry, they will all know Zero more and more in the story. Most of his past later, just the important parts. Now don't forget to review, PM for ideas, etc. Until next time. Omega108 out!**


End file.
